Trip to Olympus: Chapter 1
This chapter is the original story that I wrote a couple of years ago for the mythology unit we did in English. In my original story, I said that it had all been real, but in this chapter, I changed it to being a dream so I could make my story longer. Please don't get mad at me for describing Olympus the way I do in this chapter. It's described as the way I thought it looked two years ago. I promise that I will describe it as how it described in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Also, if you are wondering what my fourth grade incident is that I mention somewhere; it's just a connection I made to a story I wrote in fourth grade. I would put it as a prequel to this story, but I lost it and you probably don't want to read fourth grade writing. Anyways I hope you enjoy my story! Chapter 1: My Dream My name is Kelsey Fisher. This is my story. Throughout my life I was told and knew I was special, as in different, through my talents, interests, and appearance. But I was even more special than that, I just didn’t know it yet. It all started with a dream. Let me tell you, I’ve had some pretty weird dreams before, but this one probably took the prize. In my dream, I was swimming in a pool. It was just my neighborhood pool and there wasn’t anything special about it that I knew of. So, I dove in, and swam around. When I came up for air, I was no longer in a pool, I was in the ocean. I didn’t know how I got in the ocean, or where I was in the ocean. What I did know was the memory of something similar happening a few years ago. I remembered the water changing from pool, to lake, to ocean, but that’s another story and that hadn’t been a dream. This time was different. I hadn’t even seen the water change, and I obviously couldn’t breathe underwater normally, otherwise I would still be under. My next question was how far away land was. Sure enough, when I turned around, there was land. I tried to remember if that was there before. I couldn’t remember. So I swam to shore. When I got to shore, I noticed two things. One: I was in regular summer clothes, not a swimsuit. Two: I wasn’t even wet! There wasn’t a single drop of water on me. This made me more confused than I already was. Next, I climbed to the top of a tall sand dune and on the other side was endless miles of grass. I turned back to the ocean, it wasn’t there. It too, was endless miles of grass. When I turned, again I saw a gigantic building that was a combination of a castle and the Parthenon sitting on white puffy clouds. I decided to go towards it. In about a minute, I came to the front gate. It was the biggest gate I had ever seen! It was gold and on the gate was the letter O with a lightning bolt through it. It should have been obvious to me at the time, but I was so confused I couldn’t think straight. “Pleassse ssstate your name,” said a snake-like voice. I turned my head and saw a speaker, which the voice must have come out of. “If you don’t ssstate your correct name you will be devoured immediately,” the voice said, “Ssso pleassse ssstate your name.” “My name is Kelsey,” I said hoping the gates would open. “Pleassse ssstate your firssst and lassst name,” said the voice I was now assuming to be a snake’s. “Kelsey Fisher,” I said in more of a question-like answer. “You sssound unsssure, sssweetie. Pleassse ssstate your name,” the snake said for the third time. “Kelsey Fisher,” I said again, sounding sure this time. “Welcome, lucky for you, you’re on thisss lissst,” the voice finally said. The gate opened. “Did I sign up for something?” I asked myself, as I walked through the gates trying to remember. Past the gates was beautiful. Marble paths and fountains made of gold. It looked like a castle from a fairy tale. I then came to the door. “What isss your name?” a familiar voice asked. It was the thing I had assumed to be a snake, but it wasn’t. It was a dragon. “Oh, you were the voice on the speaker,” I said. “Yesss, and you were the girl who couldn’t even ssstate her own name,” replied the dragon. “Sorry,” I said, “I’m just really confused right now.” “I can tell,” replied the dragon. “Do I know you?” I asked. The dragon answered, “You did and you ssstill do.” “Who are you?” I asked. “I’m Draco,” answered the dragon. “Draco?” I asked although it should’ve been obvious. “The dragon!” Draco yelled. “You mean… like the constellation?” I asked. “Yesss, the conssstellation!” Draco yelled, “Now pleassse enter. Sssomeone important isss waiting for you.” “One more question,” I said. “Yesss?” Draco asked. “Where am I?” I asked. “You’re in Olympusss,” answered Draco. With that in mind, I entered, knowing that where there was a mythical creature, there was a Greek god or goddess. I knew one of them was waiting for me. But which one? The front room in Olympus was a one room art museum. The walls, floor, and ceiling were covered with pictures of gods and goddesses, heroes, and creatures. I noticed one wall with pictures I didn’t recognize, but I should’ve. I stared at the pictures for a while. There was a girl swimming in a pool, then a lake, and then an ocean. There were more pictures, but I didn’t look at them because I had already realized that the pictures were of my fourth grade incident. That meant that the girl in the pictures was me. Even though my talk with Draco cleared a few things up, I was still confused, and because of this, I was even more confused! I mean, what did I have to do with Olympus!? I knew my thoughts would be clear soon enough. But how? Connected to the front room was the main hallway, which had a whole bunch of doors along its walls. On each door, there was a symbol. On the first door there was a lightning bolt: Zeus. On the second door there was a trident: Poseidon. I had a funny feeling that I should go in there. The bad part was there was no doorknob. So I touched the trident symbol, hoping the door would open. It did. The room was amazing! The walls, floor, and ceiling were ocean blue of course. Sea shells of every type were on shelves an in various places. My favorite part of Poseidon’s room was the animated star chart hanging on a wall, though I wasn’t sure why it was in that particular room. Under it was the keypad that controlled the chart. Each key was engraved in Greek and the English, which was good of course because I couldn’t read Greek. I knew I could’ve looked at that chart for years. Sadly, that dream was ruined in about thirty seconds. “Wonderful chart isn’t it?” a man’s voice asked. “Yeah, I always feel I could look at this sort of stuff forever,” I answered as I turned around to see a man with black hair and a black beard, sea green eyes, and was dressed like he had just come from the Caribbean or some tropical island. “I know,” the man said, “you always loved astronomy. I had this old chart animated just for you.” “Me?” I asked not able to believe what I was hearing. “Yes, Kelsenia, you,” the man answered using a name I didn’t recognize. I looked around the room. There was no one else in the room, so he was talking to me. “My name is Kelsey, not Kelsenia, and I am one hundred percent sure,” I told the man. He said, “I am aware of that, but your full first name here in Olympus is Kelsenia, and on Earth it’s Kelsey.” “That’s nice to know,” I replied. “Kelsenia, I know that you’re probably overwhelmed with all of this but I have one question for you. Do you know who I am?” he asked. I thought for a moment. There was only one possible answer (two if you count Roman names) and I knew it. “You’re Poseidon, god of the sea.” “Very good,” Poseidon said, ”but there’s one more thing that I must tell you.” “Have at it, I am ready,” I said. “Kelsey, I am your father,” Poseidon told me. “Really?” I asked. “Yes, really,” he said, “but you must go now; it is time for you to wake.” “Okay,” I answered. I was kind of disappointed. I didn’t want to wake up from this amazing dream. “Here, take this, you will need it. Be warned. The only thing you will remember of our meeting is to tell your parents that it is time. They will know what you mean by this,” he explained handing me a silver coin, “Good bye, Kelsey.” I had a million questions I wanted to ask him, but everything started to fade. “Bye,” I said because it was all I could manage to say. My dreams turned black and I woke up. Next Chapter Category:Trip to Olympus Category:Chapter Page Category:Daughter of Poseidon118